Nicole Brennan
Nicole Brennan, Isaac Clarke's girlfriend, is the Chief Medical Officer onboard the USG Ishimura. She was a first-hand eyewitness to the Ishimura's descent into ruin. Isaac received a distress call from her, prompting him to join the crew of the USG Kellion. It's evident that Isaac held her in particularly high regard, considering that Zach Hammond and Kendra Daniels both knew of his concern for her. Events of Dead Space: Extraction In the prequel, Dead Space: Extraction, Lexine Murdoch, Nathan McNeill, Warren Eckhardt, and Gabe Weller are captured by members of the Ishimura, as they believe that the four have caught the Necromorph infection. Nicole inspects them, finding them to be clean. She accidentally causes a flaw, locking down the room in quarantine. McNeill rescues them by crawling through the vents and unlocking the door from the outside. They leave Nicole in Security with a few officers, as they try to find a way off of the ship. She is not seen or mentioned again until McNeill and Lexine make their way to the shuttle. They watch on a screen, unable to intervene as Nicole lethally injects herself in order to prevent herself from being caught by the Necromorphs. While she makes no direct mention of Isaac during the game, Lexine and McNeill hear the end of her final log, where she said "I love you. I always loved you," before she injects herself. A look at the log sent to Isaac in Dead Space reveals that she is refering to Isaac. Events of Dead Space Nicole's status was unknown at first. Aboard the Ishimura, Isaac received and viewed cryptic messages from her, saying she missed him and she urged him to Make us Whole Again. Several logs show Nicole has been stressed dealing with the infection on board. It wasn't until Chapter 11 that Isaac was finally reunited with her again, only after being aided by her at a distance before, this time to call a shuttle back to the Ishimura. Together, they descended to the Aegis 7. She instructed Isaac to return the Red Marker to its pedestal. While Isaac did so, Nicole remained with the shuttle. Before he could return to the ship, however, Kendra Daniels forced Isaac to watch the entire distress call from Nicole. It revealed that Nicole had committed suicide via injection to avoid facing the Necromorphs before Issac arrived aboard the Ishimura. The Red Marker had caused Isaac to hallucinate Nicole, in order to eventually persuade him to return the marker and calm the Hive Mind. After Isaac defeats The Hive Mind and escapes, Nicole's message played automatically on the console in front of him, but he shut it off just after it began. He was then attacked by a Necromorph that resembled Nicole. Whether this was really Nicole or another hallucination is unknown. (During the attack it shows runic markings the Marker similar to the ones seen on monitors when Issac sees hallucinations of Nicole, possibly meaning that it's a hallucination, or was simply added to make it far more disturbing) The Executive Producer of the game has confirmed that Isaac is still alive, implying that Nicole really was a hallucination, or that Isaac managed to fight her off. However, it should be noted as significant that Isaac was initially locked out of the pilot compartment of the shuttle, and then the door inexplicably unlocked on its own. This would seem to imply that Nicole herself unlocked it for him, thus indicating she wasn't a hallucination. Nicole's personality Dead Space ' Nicole is first seen as the main purpose of Isaac's arrival on the ''Ishimura. She is seen in a video stating that she wants Isaac to come to the Ishimura; Her body language and voice shows that she is in desperation and fearful. On board the Ishimura, Nicole shown to be stressed dealing with the infection on board, whether this is before she meets McNeil or not is unknown. The hallucinations Isaac faces may or may not be her personality. In the end she succumbs to all the stress dealing with both the infection and attack of the Necromorphs. She commits suicide around two to three hours before Isaac's arrival. '''Dead Space: Downfall During the infection, Nicole and a group of other medical officers are rescued by Alissa Vincent and her group, Nicole cries under a double bed while the rest of the medical officers escape. Alissa then comforts her by asking if she has a boyfriend. She nods and escapes as well. Dead Space: Extraction Nicole is seen in the ER treating Nathan McNeill along with his group. Through this, Nicole's personality can be identified closer. Nicole's voice is slightly different in the game. She seems to have a calm voice and stays vigilant. She has a very calm posture, and even refers to the infection as a "small infection". She is somewhat protective with Lexine, and she seems very devoted to her profession. As Nathan leaves for the Tram Station, Nicole decides to leave them behind in case there are survivors for her to treat. Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) These Comics offer the most detailed view of Nicole's life and personality than any other corresponding works. It also the only time where Isaac and Nicole are seen together. Her feelings toward Isaac as well as her overall social tendencies and views are focused upon greatly. Overall Her personality throughout the series suggests she was strong person but constantly breaks down amidst the chaos. She is able to redeem herself when she is needed. This characteristic that Nicole has led to questions of whether she is still alive or not. Trivia *Nicole is also seen in the animated prequel Dead Space: Downfall when Alissa Vincent asks a woman resembling Nicole if she has a boyfriend and if she wants to see him again. * Nicole, along with the morphed Jennifer Barrow, appear to be the only necromorphs with all of their hair left intact. * Through video logs acquired by Isaac, it's shown that Nicole was serving as a senior medical officer aboard the Ishimura, probably since her promotion two years ago, and departure from Isaac. She is depicted as a dedicated medical professional, who is not afraid to put her peers and colleagues in line if they appear unwilling to commit to a certain job or for lack of initiative. * The first letter in the name of each of the game's chapters spells out, in order, "N.I.C.O.L.E. I.S. D.E.A.D.". * In every meeting Isaac and Nicole have face-to-face in Dead Space, whatever she says ends with "I love you." or "We are whole again". * Even though the Nicole seen by the player is an hallucination created to coax Isaac into returning the Red Marker, she can be attacked by Necromorphs. (This can be seen when Nicole unlocks the door giving the player access to the beacon) Which is quite strange, especially when you consider Dr. Kyne talking to his deceased wife who can only be seen by Dr. Kyne himself. * As seen in the game, Nicole is an hallucination, but was able to be attacked by Necromorphs. There is a possibility that the marker was also able to give hallucinations to Necromorphs. Allowing them to attack Nicole but in turn was swinging in the air. *Nicole seems to look younger than Isaac, both in the game and the movie. Isaac is 43 years old, meanwhile Nicole seems to be in her 20's or 30's. *In the Dead Space: Extraction (Comics), Nicole first notes the anomaly with Lexine's scans. The comic depicts several patterns resembling Marker symbols appearing whithin her brainwaves. Whether or not these were simply an hallucination due to the marker is unknown. Gallery Image:PA251157.JPG|Necromorph Nicole at the end of Dead Space. Image:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX.jpg|Nicole at the End of Dead Space without FX. Image:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX-Closeup.jpg|Nicole without FX when she Lunges at Isaac at the End of Dead Space. Image:Nicole_dsdownfall.jpg|Alissa Vincent meeting a frightened crew member, resembling Nicole Brennan, as seen in Dead Space: Downfall Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Space: Extraction